Upside down
by broken-silver-heart
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are nobodies in school, but they lead a double life. What happens when they start dating the popular boys, and how does their secret affect their high school senior year? Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejten, Inoshika.
1. meet the girls

**Upside down - Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are nobodies in school, but they lead a double life. What happens when they start dating the popular boys, and how does their secret affect their high school senior year? Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejten, Inoshika. **

**Hi , well the girls are extremely OCC. I Gave Tenten a last name. It is too troublesome (lol,shikamaru XD ) to write Hinata stuttering so here ya go!**

**Btw: this is in Japan….**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own naruto , if I did it would have SASUSAKU. **

**

* * *

**

Upside down

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the girls**

The night had gone by peacefully the sun symbolized a new day or in Sakura Haruno's mind another typical day.

Sakura, attended Konoha High School. The school was divided in the usually groups: populars (jocks and cheerleaders), preps, rockers, shies, Emos/Goths, Geeks, Clowns and the Nobodies .

Sakura is a nobody, basically she and her friends, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten Misa , are invisible except on the frequent or daily occasions that the populars decide to pick on them.

Lets describe Sakura. Sakura is 18 years old ,she has unusual pink hair which reaches her mid back, radiant emerald green eyes , she is beautiful enough to look like a painted picture.

People have always criticized her for her clothes, being herself, or just simply getting A's. They really don't know Sakura. Sakura leads a double life , you see when she uses temporary blonde hair dye and blue contacts she becomes, Rikka, the famous model, singer and actress. Another thing people don't know is that her friends Ino, Hinata and Tenten are models as well.

Ino Yamanaka a blonde haired, sapphire eyed girl but when she uses copper hair dye and green contacts, she is Angel.

Hinata Hyuuga a blue haired, pearl eyed girl, when she uses a rich brown hair dye and hazel contacts, she is Laurie.

Tenten Misa a brown haired, brown eyed girl, when she uses blonde hair dye and green contacts, she is Kira.

These four friends all form one band called bittersweet life, acting on their television show '4ever' and modeling for the company 'Hott Pink' .the also live in one mansion together. The girls have been through everything together, especially their parents death. Their parents had been friends for a long time. When the girls were twelve years old their parents all went out to a club called sprint , the never came back. That night a bomb had gone of in the club , there were no survivors.

This is the last year of high school for the girls , their Senior year. The hiding ,trials and tribulations of high school will finally be over and they can then live their lives as regular famous superstars.

"Sakura!!" shouted Ino in an attempt to wake up the sleeping girl.

"zzzzzzzzzz" was the reply she got .

"Sakura wake up …please" said hinata in a shy quiet voice

"you're not gonna get her to wake up, you know" said Tenten in a matter-of-factly tone of voice as she stood in the doorway.

"oh, and I suppose you can get her to wake up" Snapped Ino

"Tenten….can you wake her up?" asked hinata

"Actually……yes I can Hina-Chan" Replied Tenten coolly as she walked to Sakura's bed.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something to Sakura , but turned around to face Ino again.

"oh yeah, umm you might want to take notes" she told Ino

"OOHHHH… trust me I am , I am" Ino replied while taking a seat on Sakura's desk chair.

Tenten turned to face Sakura again , then she told Sakura's sleeping form.

"Oh Saku, Ino threw your MP3 in the poo1" she said in a sing song voice.

"zzzzzzzzzz" went Sakura.

Tenten pulled Hinata with her an walked to the corner of the room out of harms way, while Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that is so going to work!" said Ino sarcastically .

Tenten's reply was holding up five fingers and counting down from five.

"5.…..4.……3.…..2.….1.…Blast off"

"INO!! RUN YOU PIG" Screamed Sakura, as she shot up from the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Screamed Ino as Sakura chased her out of the room and around the mansion.

Sakura chased her own the stairs and in to the living room, where she pushed Ino in to the corner of the room.

There was a dark way about her right now , her face could scare a tiger into being a kitten.

"you.threw.my.mp3.where.I-N-O" she seethed out as she curled her hand into a fist and brought it up between their faces.

"S-S-Sakura, I-I-I-I, umm" stammered Ino in fear.

Tenten and Hinata, came down the stairs with Sakura's mp3 in her hand.

"Sakura, calm down , your Mp3 is right here."

"huh, oh OKAY!!" She chirped as she grabbed her Mp3 from Tenten.

Ino finally walked out of the corner and toward the two girls.

"Sakura , you need to get an alarm clock , do you know that." said Ino

"We tried that already, remember….".Said Hinata

"Ooohhhhhhhhh , yeeeeaaah, I remember now…"Ino said.

_Flashback _

"_beep, beep, beep, beep" Sakura's new radio alarm clock went of for the umpteenth time._

_The mode then changed to radio ._

"_GOOD MOOOORNINGGG, CALIFORNIA!! IT'S THE BEGINNING OF A ……"_

'_**BANG**__!!'_

_Sakura picked up the alarm clock and flung against the wall._

"_NEW DAY, THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING.."_

_Sakura forgot that it was battery operated._

_She got out of bed._

"_YOU FREAKING PIECE OF SHIT!!" she screamed as she picked up the alarm clock and shook it furiously. _

"_THERE ARE A LOT OF HAPPY PEOPLE WALKING ABOUT THROUGH OUT THE TOWN TODAY……" the alarm clock kept going on._

_Sakura stomped over to her walk in closet and pulled out a hammer from tool kit in the back of it. _

_I mean it isn't that weird to keep a tool kit in the back of your closet, was it?_

_She stomped back over to the alarm clock. _

"_I MEAN THIS MORNING I WENT TO GET COFFEE AND THERE WERE SMILING PEOPLE ALL AROUND THE PLACE IT WAS SOOOO NICE TO SEE THA.."_

'_**SMASH'**_

"_DIE PIECE OF CRAPPY SHIT, DIE,DIE,DIE!!" Sakura Screamed at the top of her lungs, clock parts were all around the room as she continuously hit what was left of the clock with a hammer._

_Little did Sakura notice Ino, Hinata and Tenten standing in the doorway staring at her as if she was mental (_**O.O**_) _

'_**cough' **__Tenten being the brave one coughed to signal their presence, while Ino and Hinata stood their in fear of what Sakura would do with the hammer ._

_Slowly Sakura turned her head to face the doorway _

"_yes?" Sakura asked a little too sweetly._

"_ummmm…… don't bother it's not important anymore……" Ino said _

"_right…… umm…… yeah …… bye.." said Hinata. _

_The Three girls spent the rest of the morning on the far side of the mansion because it was the furthest away from Sakura and the hammer as they could get. end flashback _

"Yep I remember , It was pretty scary" said Ino

"That is why we never bought another alarm clock for Sakura" matter-of-factly stated Tenten.

"HEY! so what if I broke the alarm clock with a hammer into a couple…..hundred…..pieces….." Said Sakura

Tenten, Hinata and Ino each simply arched an eyebrow at her.

"okay, okay, I see your point" Sakura had caved.

"I still don't think you had to call the therapist though" Sakura quickly added .

"yeah, calling her in just proved you were mental" said Ino

"NO, it did not!" whined Sakura

"Sakura," Tenten started off sweetly, "SHE LEFT HERE WITH IN THE FRIST FIVE MINUTES AND MOVED TO **AMERICA**!!" then ended with the gunshot.

"_**Humph**_, whatever" mumbled Sakura.

" _**sigh ,**_Come on we have to go the recording studio today" sighed Ino in a sarcastic oh-joy-to-the-world tone.

"AWWWW!! Do we have to" whined Tenten, Sakura and Hinata

"You want our manager to come and get us or are you gonna co-operate?" Ino said threateningly

"hehe, ummmm, be back down in 20 minutes?" said Hinata as she began to run upstairs to get dressed.

"GLAD YOU READ MY MIND,IT SAVED YOU THE PAIN" Ino shouted too sweetly after Hinata.

"IT'S SATURDAY!!, DO WE HAVE TO!!" Whined Sakura and Tenten

Ino sent a death glare directly the two girls , that glared was one of Ino's ways of saying '_**upstairs or else!**_'

"hehe, right! 20 minutes" Said The two hurriedly, as they followed Hinata upstairs in fear.

"Exactly" Ino said as she followed them up stairs.

* * *

**Ok so how do u like it??(iz mi first fanfic)no flames PLZ**

**well if you have any ideas for da story or wanna leave a comment you can clickie da blue/wahtever colour button it is... button and leave da remark/comment/whatever**

**and guess what!!**

**you all get...**

**COOKIES!! **

**here ya go!! (throws cookies to readers) **

**ok now clikie da button on da left!! **


	2. Recording Studio

**ok ppl!, i'm am very happy with the reveiws i got and i hope to get continued support and comments!!**

**this chapter has a lot of OCCness ,**

**ok ppl Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: i no own naruto, the movie Over her dead body,or the song all around me by flyleaf, But... i do own the song losing youit is one of my own compostions XD**

****

Sakura- Rikka- blonde hair, blue contacts- singing- playing guitar

**Ino-Angel- copper hair- green contacts- singing- playing bass **

**Tenten-Kira-blonde hair- green contacts - singing - playing drums**

**Hinata-Laurie-brown hair hazel contacts(hinata's hair reaches her mid back)- singing- playing piano**

* * *

**Upside down**

**Chapter 2**

** Recording Studio**

The girls arrived at the recording studio as their alter ego's , Rikka (Sakura), Angel (Ino), Kira(Tenten) and Laurie (Hinata) .

The girls exited their limousine and entered the building, as they stepped in to the elevator , Angel's phone began to ring.

" **I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding on to what I'm feeling …." **, "Hello?" Angel said in more of a questioning tone of voice than a greeting . "Hello?, Ino , oops sorry, angel, darling where are you and the girls ?, I'm here, and you know I don't like to wait!", "Yes, I know you don't Tsunade, were in the building be there in a few, if you want drink your sake" Angel replied trying her hardest not to show her annoyance in her voice. "yes, well I thi….." Tsunade began, " yeah ,Ciao!" she snapped to the still blabbering manager , Angel slammed the phone flap shut. She turned to Laurie, Kira and Rikka. "Why did we choose her as manager again?" angel asked, "Don't be soo mean, she is a nice lady, and she helped developed Rikka's voice " said Laurie .

"Don't forget Angel she also gave us our names, I love my stage name 'Laurie', Tennie-chan just loves Kira and Saku-Chan's name Rikka is the most well known, and YOU better not tell me you detest the name Angel" Hinata

"Ino-Chan do you not remember the day we met Tsunade!! She was soo nice to us!" Sakura exclaimed

"Nah, I can't remember that…"Ino began but was cut short by Tenten

"WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL, ARE YOU SUFFERING FROM MEMORY LOSS!! IT WAS ON YOUR BIRTHDAY DAMMIT!!" Tenten shouted

"wait it's coming back to me now……"

_flashback- September 23__rd_

_The crowd cheer as the girls finished their performance, the girls had just gone back stage when a lady with blonde hair in ponytails, Big Breasts and warm brown eyes approached them. "you girls were amazing !!you are just the talent I am looking for in a band!" _

"_ummmm… started Sakura._

"_does your band , ummmm…… wait don't tell me, ummmm……"_

"_bittersweet life" said Ino in a , god-isn't -it-obvious, tone of voice._

_Sakura gave her a nudged and glared at her , the look she gave Ino was her infamous be-nice-or-else! Look._

_Ino pouted at this._

"_ummmm…… , bittersweet life!!, see I knew I would get it" the woman exclaimed._

_Ino stared at her with disbelief obvious on her face ,_

'_is she drunk did she not just hear me!!' thought Ino angrily_

"_do you have a manager?" she asked _

"_no, but……" Hinata started_

"_well, then I am your new manager!!" the lady exclaimed _

"_but…" said Tenten._

"_no buts , come along let's discuss business" said the lady as she walked out the door._

_When the lady was out of the room…_

"_we don't even know your name…" Sakura finished for Tenten._

_end flashback _

"you're right she is nice…, why do I hate her again? Asked Ino

"who knows maybe your jealous, you know the whole I'm better her thing." said Rikka with a sly smirk on her face.

"Shut it forehead!"

"MAKE ME PORK CHOP!!"

"GLADLY ,BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"SHUT THE FRICKIN HELL UP!!" Laurie(hinata) shouted

'_**Blink Blink….**__' _the three girls stared at Laurie with a WTF!! **O.O **look on their faces

'**Ding**' the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The girls stood still while Laurie walked ahead to a door , opened it and went in.

'_**blink blink**__' _the girls were surprised.

"ummmm……did she just……" Rikka was at a loss of words.

"I…. think so…" Angel and Kira answered in unison.

Laurie stormed back out and stomped over to the elevator.

"WALK!" Laurie(hinata) Commanded .

The three girls as if the were mechanical walked out of the elevator and into the recording room, with Laurie at their heels.

"_**hic- **_GIRLS! _**hic-hic collapse" **_Tsunade collapsed and was obviously drunk.

"TSUNADE!! I TOLD YOU TO DIRK YOUR SAKE NOT GET DRUNK!!" shouted Angel.

"what did you expect Angel! For her to be sober, I mean you told her to drink SAKE of all things, next time how about you tell her to drink 15 shots and tell me if she's all rainbows and sunshine!!" Kira exclaimed while doing some very interesting hand movements.

"HELLO! Can you people help us get her to the day bed" exclaimed Rikka while she and Laurie were trying to lift Tsunade.

_3 hours later_

"hmm..uhh" Tsunade began to stir on the day bed, after a while she got up and looked around to see the four girls leaning on each other, asleep, against the wall.

The gears in Tsunade's mind began to turn.

"_I should wake them up" _she thought.

Tsunade walked across the recording room to the sound effects board on the other side , being careful not to wake the girls up in the process .

She scanned over the options on the board and smirked when she found the perfect one. Quickly she set a the timer to ten seconds, quickly she padded across the room and lay back down on the day bed pretending to be asleep . She mentally counted down '3.…..2.…..1...' .

" _BANG! BANG! __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **_the sound effect board let out gunshots and the shrill scream of a girl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls opened their eyes and began to scream and run around the room. Tsunade sat up and began laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tears began to from in her eyes, meanwhile the girls calmed down and began to glare at Tsunade after they realized what she had done.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY TSUNADE!!" Sakura Screamed.

"HAHAHA, oh yes it was!! HAHA," Tsunade laughed

"_**Humph" **_the four girls were extremely pissed

"anyways, come on girls we have to begin recording the songs, we will only do one today, so how about 'losing you ' ? "

"fine…..but your still not off the hook missy!!" Sakura told Tsunade as the girls got their instruments and went in to the recording room .

Tsunade called in the producer and the began recording.

_**

* * *

**_

LOSING YOU

Rikka:

_Slowly , you weave the web of lies,_

_Betrayal becomes blood of life,_

_doubt comes with every step _

_Who have you become? _

_**All of the girls:**_

_You__'__ve told all tales_

_Threw aside the trust you__'__ve gained_

_No will treat you the same_

_You__'__re losing your self_

_Slipping through the holes in life_

_Going deeper into to lie _

_You__'__re losing yourself_

_Losing your life _

_You__'__re losing you _

_**Kira:**_

_Look in the mirror , _

_What do you see_

_Look at your self_

_You__'__ve become who you are not_

_Lost in difference between_

_Fiction and reality_

_**All the girls:**_

_You__'__ve told all tales_

_Threw aside the trust you__'__ve gained_

_No will treat you the same_

_You__'__re still losing your self_

_Slipping through the holes in life_

_Going deeper into to lie _

_You__'__re losing yourself_

_Losing your life _

_You__'__re losing you _

_**Angel**__**:**_

_Trying hard to get out_

_Your life__'__s become the common doubt_

_Your all alone in life _

_Who are you? _

_Who are you? _

_Who are you? _

_**All the girls:**_

_You__'__ve told all tales_

_Threw aside the trust you__'__ve gained_

_No will treat you the same_

_You__'__re still losing your self_

_Slipping through the holes in life_

_Going deeper into to lie _

_You__'__re losing yourself_

_Losing your life _

_You__'__re losing you _

_**Laurie:**_

_You__'__ve told all tales_

_Threw aside the trust you__'__ve gained_

_No will treat you the same_

_You__'__re still losing your self_

_Slipping through the holes in life_

_Going deeper into to lie _

_You__'__re losing yourself_

_Losing your life _

_You__'__re losing you _

_Losing you_

_Your losing you._

* * *

The song ended and the girls waited for Tsunade and the producer to tell them their views on the song.

The speaker came on and Tsunade's voice came through

"perfect girls, no changes needed but just incase lets run it through a few more times"

The girls ran the song about four more times and then went home to change back in to themselves.

_

* * *

_

at home

All the girls took a shower and changed back into their regular selves , they all got dressed fixed their hair and stepped out of their rooms at the same time.

They looked at each other and giggled .

The girls walked down the stairs of the mansion and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Tenten, Ino and Hinata took a seat at the Island while Sakura walked in and asked

"ok what will it be?"

"chips and soda" They all said in unison .

They stopped looked at each other and giggled again, yep they were suffering from the same illness, W-K-E-O-T-W-S. the We Know Each Other Too Well Syndrome.

Sakura grabbed the items a put them on a tray , Tenten grabbed the tray and walked into to the living room, while Hinata lay all the cushions from the sofa on the floor and Ino picked out a movie.

Then they all sat down on the floor at the same time, they stopped looked at each other and insert giggle here. The movie "over her dead body" began to play on their wide screen television.

after the movie

It was now 12:45 AM and the girls got up and cleared the stuff from the floor are walking to their rooms.

"so what are we doing tomorrow?" Tenten questioned

"how about we go to the mall?" Ino asked

"cool, eleven am sharp" said hinata

"Yah, by the way…" Sakura turned to face Ino "Don't keep up waiting, or I'll drag up half way made up preppy ass out the door, Got it?" Sakura threateningly told Ino.

The girls reached their bedrooms.

"Yah, yah, whatever forehead, _**yawn" **_Ino was really tired .

"G'nite girls" Ino told the girls as she opened her room door.

"Night" Then in unison the girls entered their rooms and closed their doors.

Wait for it ……

**_Stop, open door, look, giggle close door._**

* * *

**ok so how you nice readers like it , huh-huh?**

**well, thank you all!! **

**THROWS MORE COOKIES TO THE READERS!!**

**so how do you like my song, i wrote i myself when i was really angry at my friend !!**

**ok well be nice and review, plz no flames!!**


	3. Mall Time!

**_ok ppl thank you all for your reviews!!_**

**_so here is the third chapter of UPSIDE DOWN!!_**

**Me:so today gaara-chan will be helping with the disclaimer!!**

**Gaara: what's in it for me??**

**Me:well your already here for one and i will give you a cookie!!**

**Gaara: I don't want a cookie i want a chocolate bar!!**

**Me :say the disclaimer OR ELSE TEDDY GOES BYE-BYE(pulls out gaara's teddy bear)**

**Gaara: Ok lets not do anything drastic!! Xxhypersasusakugirl459xX does not own naruto or the song one step at a time by Jordin Sparks**

****

Me:Good Gaara(gives teddy to gaara)

**

* * *

**

11:45 am the next day:

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten, are in the living room of their mansion, today they are going to the mall …… all of them were supposed to meet downstairs at 11 am sharp …….guess who they are waiting on….. If you guessed Ino you're absolutely right.

"_**UGH!!**_" Tenten groaned.

"_**sigh**_" hinata sighed

"geez!! What is taking her so long!!" and Sakura complained.

Sakura got up from her comfortable seat on the couch and began to walk upstairs….

"INO!! GET YOUR PIGGY ASS DOWN HERE NOW…OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THE REST OF YOU LIFE LIVING HELL!!" she shouted.

"TOO LATE SAKURA !! YOU ALREA-………." Ino began to shout back.

_**BANG,CRASH,BOOM,SCREAM,SALM…….quiet(insert sound of crickets chirping here)…..**_

_**Click, click, click **_

Sakura's heels tapped the floor as she walked down the stairs, she walked into the living room ,grabbed her bag and keys and walked to the door, Hinata and Tenten followed suit.

Ino ran downstairs and followed the rest of them out the door muttering a sting of (colorful) inaudible words .

**In the car:**

Once all the girls had gotten into Sakura's silver convertible , Sakura reversed the car out of the driveway and the were on their way to the Konoha mall.

Ino began to fiddle with the radio until they came across a station playing one of their favorite songs, hey! just because they are famous doesn't mean they can't like other songs.

Immediately they began to sing along.

**"One Step At A Time"- Jordin Sparks**

**Sakura:**

Hurry up and wait

So close, but so far away

Everything that you've always dreamed of

Close enough for you to taste

But you just can't touch

**all the girls:**

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_Chorus:_

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's

Supposed to happen that we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

**Ino:**

You believe and you doubt

You're confused, you got it all figured out

Everything that you always wished for

Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours

If they only knew

**All the girls:**

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet

Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it

You know you can if you get the chance

In your face as the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated

And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_Chorus:_We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rushIt's like learning to fly

Or falling in loveIt's gonna happen and it's

Supposed to happen that we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

**Tenten: (Tenten and Hinata's part is one verse)**

When you can't wait any longer

But there's no end in sight

when you need to find the strength

**Hinata:**

It's the faith that makes you stronger

The only way you get thereIs one step at a time

_Chorus:_

**All the girls:**

We live and we learn to take

One step at a time

There's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

It's gonna happen and it's

Supposed to happen that we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

_Chorus:_

**All the girls:**

We live and we learn to take

One step at a timeThere's no need to rush

It's like learning to fly

Or falling in love

it's gonna happen and it's

Supposed to happen that we

Find the reasons why

One step at a time

The song ended and the girls started laughing, when they looked at their surroundings the saw that they were in the parking lot outside the mall, Sakura looked around for a spot and saw one , she drove up to it and put the car into reverse just as she was about to step on the peddle to reverse, another car, a black viper to be exact sped into the spot she was about to take.

Sakura looked in the rear view mirror and her mouth was hanging in disbelief , for two reasons, one ,she was about to park there and two, stepping out of the car were the high school populars/jocks/ 1 heart throbs , Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and the overall knuckle-head Uzumaki Naruto .

Lets say that girls may have a crush on them , oh who the hell were they kidding they were head over heels with them but unlike other girls 'cough_fangirls_cough' they could control their emotions, that and the girls were in denial about their feelings.

Meanwhile, Sakura like the other girls in the car were having a 'lovely' conversation with their inners.

_**SAKURA:**_

"_OMG!!, that JERK!! I was gonna park there!!" _Sakura ranted in her mind

"**WELL….. Go find another one , plus he is HOTTTTT!! And you KNOW that you have a little crush on him, HUH!!HUH!!" **inner Sakura pressed

"_Are you kidding me, I can never like that egotistical ,pretty-boy, jerk, even if he is hot!!"_

"**Sooooooo.. You admit that you think he is hot?!"**

"_UGH!! I NEVER SAID HE WAS HOT!! SHUT UP" _Sakura tried to defend

"**think back you said, and I quote 'even if he is hot!!'….so there! HA! Told you that you were in denial!!" **saidinner Sakura as she smirked in triumph.

"_I- Uh- UGH!! SH-SHUT UP!!" _Sakura screamed to her inner as she right hooked the inner and sent her flying.

Once Sakura snapped out her 'little trance' , she began to shout to the Uchiha as he walked away.

"HEY!!YOU IDIOT I WAS GONNA PARK THERE!!"

Sasuke just turned his head and gave his ever so famous response.

"Hn…" He then Proceeded to walk away.

"Saku-Chan, just calm down and find another spot …" Hinata spoke softly to her trying her best to keep her calm before Sakura attempted anything **too** drastic.

'_**sigh**_, ok Hina-Chan".

Eventually, they found a park and went inside the mall.

**Inside the mall: **

Once the girls stepped in to the mall , you know that Ino turns into………….. The SHOPAHOLIC MONSTER FROM THE DEPTHS!! , nah just kidding but she does go crazy.

"OH MY GOSH !!, SAKI!!, LOOOOOK!! THEY HAVE THE PUNK CHICKA ROCKER TOP !! You know the one we saw online" Ino definitely was a goner.

"OH MY…..!! Come on what are we waiting for lets go buy it!!" apparently Sakura was a goner as well.

The two girls rushed into the store and got the top in their size.

Hinata and Tenten just sighed and went into the store as well , just in case Sakura and Ino got into another shopping frenzy.

After a two LONG hours for Tenten and Hinata, Sakura and Ino finally got tired and they all decided to get lunch , but first lets see what the girls bought, yes even Tenten and Hinata bought things.

Sakura: a Red, Black and White rocker top, A pair of black 3 inch high heel shoes, Black hair clamp decorated with rhinestones forming a cherry blossom, nail art lacquer in pink , black and silver, black skinny jeans and a red top with the words ' Rock On" printed in black cursive letters.

Ino: a Red, Black and White rocker top, A pair of pink 3 inch high heel shoes, Black hair clamp decorated with rhinestones forming a heart, nail art lacquer in pink , black and silver, black skinny jeans and a purple top with the words ' Rock On" printed in black cursive letters.

Tenten: a Red, Black and White rocker top, A pair of black 3 inch high heel shoes, Black hair clamp decorated with rhinestones forming a Kunai, nail art lacquer in pink and black , an army green Capri and a dark green top with the words ' Rock On" printed in black cursive letters.

Hinata: a Red, Black and White rocker top, a pair of pink 3 inch high heel shoes, Black hair clamp decorated with rhinestones forming a blue spiral, nail art lacquer in pink , black and silver, black skinny jeans and a baby blue top with the words ' Rock On" printed in black cursive letters.

**The Food Court** :

The girls got their food consisting of Fries, Chicken nuggets and water, why they chose water, I do not know.

The girls got a table and sat down to eat , half way through their meal an annoying giggle was heard from the table across the room, when they looked across they saw the popular group , yes including Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

The girls finished their lunch and noticed that there were five bins in the whole food court and to go to any of them, they would have to pass the table where the populars were.

After a while of waiting they realized that the populars weren't gonna leave anytime soon, so they got up and walked over to the bins taking hinata's tray so that she could watch their stuff , surprisingly the populars didn't notice them but the girls still had to return to their table, that did not go as smooth as planned.

The girls put their trash in the bin and began to walk back to the table where Hinata and their stuff were.

The girls had just made it past the popular table when, "Well, well, well, if it isn't forehead girl and the group of ugly!" sneered Ami the leader of Sasuke's fan club, she and the other leaders were at the table as well.

Ami - Leader of Sasuke's fan club

Kisa - Leader of Neji's fan club

Niura -Leader of Naruto's fan club

Misari -Leader of Shikamaru's fan club

"What do You want Ami!" Sakura turned around snapped back, at this point Hinata had gotten up and walked over to Sakura's side.

"Oh… nothing by the way that outfit is sooo cute!!" Ami said in a high pitched tone of voice.

"ummmm….. Really…thanks ….I guess" Said Sakura as she arched her eyebrow at Ami's comment.

"Oh Yah!! Sooo cute !! To bad someone so ugly is wearing it" Ami sneered once again, while the rest of the populars except for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, OOOOOOHHHHHHHed .

"You know something Ami, Why don't you and your slutty friends go back to the brothel and leave people like us who **do not **have, Whore down as their career choice, alone!, Got it?" Snapped Sakura while giving Ami a death glare that could put Sasuke and Neji To shame.

The rest of the populars began to laugh at Ami, Kisa, Niura and Misari, even Sasuke and Neji gave a small chuckle.

Sakura ,Ino Hinata and Tenten got their stuff and walked off leaving Ami humiliated.

The girls walked outside to Sakura's car when…….

"HEY!! WAIT UP!!" some one shouted for them to wait, the four girls turned away from the car and saw……

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!(but it is an obvious cliffie)**

**ok soo how is it going so far!!**

**please reveiw , this chapter is gonna have to last for a while**

**my family and i are going on a tour of Europe so i won't be back until the 23rd of August ,sry!!**

**Don't worry i will carry a notepad and write down new chappies so i can type them up for you when i come back!!**

**I PROMISE I WONT FORGET THIS FIC!!**

**so once again , i love you all!!**

**(throws cookies to readers)**

**Gaara: HEY! where's my cookie!!**

**Me: YOU GOT YOUR TEDDY BACK!! DON"T PUSH YOUR LUCKGROWLGRRRRRRR...**

**Gaara:glup umm... don't bother i'm not hungry anymore...**

**Me: Anyways REVIEW PLZ!! XD**

**(Throws brownies to readers!!) **


	4. Drama

**Ok guys sry 4 the loooong wait but i came back, i had writers block and then skool started , since then i dont really have 2 much spare time**

**disclaimer : i don't own naruto or the song welcome to my life by simple plan T.T **

**_chapter 4 _**

**_Drama_**

_

* * *

_

The girls walked outside to Sakura's car when…….

"_HEY!! WAIT UP!!" some one shouted for them to wait, the four girls turned away from the car and saw……_

Ami, Kisa, Niura and Misari, followed by the whole popular group.

Ami began to shout "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata each arched an eyebrow , urging her to press on .

Of Course Ami did press on "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO THE HELL YOU ARE MESSING WITH"

"you have no idea who the hell you are messing with" Tenten mimicked Ami in a high pitch voice .

Sakura who was glaring at Ami spoke up "Ami if you really think you're a threat to me , think again, so when you come back to make threats make sure that it can actually scare someone but for now Ami, Fuck off !"

Ami stood there with her mouth hanging wide open , not once had anyone stood up to her, to Ami this meant WAR!

Sakura and the girls got in to the car and drove away , know that if they did stay it would have resulted in police, ambulance and maaaaaybe fire trucks……maybe.

**

* * *

**

at home. Inside.

The girls all went in to their rooms.

**Sakura**

Sakura slammed the door to her room shut, right now she didn't want anyone bothering her, not Ino , not Tenten and not even Hinata.

She turned on the stereo and started to sing along

**Welcome to my life - simple plan **

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you**_

_**Do you ever wanna runaway?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud But no one hears you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels all right**_

_**You don't know what it's likeTo be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more?**_

_**Before your life is ove**__**r**_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and their stupid lies**_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels all right**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like **_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**No one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**_

_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

_**Never had to work it was always there**_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**what it's like**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**But no one's there to save you **_

_**No you don't know what it's like x2**_

_**Welcome to my life x3 **_

* * *

Sakura was seriously sick of it , Ami and the sluts, people treating her as if she weren't there , Sakura pretended to be strong but was weak… very weak, half of her just wanted to go to school as her celebrity side but she wouldn't because she knew she did this to herself , she could have been a celebrity and not have to create another side to her life but she choose to do this .

Sakura walked in to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the large mirror on the wall .

Ami's words echoed in her mind ….

"_Too bad someone so ugly is wearing it" _

She couldn't take it she brought her hand back and punched the mirror with force , the mirror shattered upon impact and Sakura screamed in frustration before dropping to the floor in unconsciousness .

**

* * *

I know !, I know !!**

**plz dont send assasins after me !**

**reveiw plz **

**u know i luv u! **


	5. hospital

**ok ppl i know i haven't updated in a while and i have no time so i am soooooooooooooooooo sry **

**neways this chap is short and i have no clue when the next update is**

**ne ways **

**disclaimer : i no ownie naruto *sniff sniff* **

**ok u ppl are free to give ideas and stuff and i will try to have the next chap ready sometime SOOn but it won't happen if i dont get at LEAST 7 reveiws **

Tenten's room - inside - (Ino, Hinata, Tenten)

'_**Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **_

The girls heard something break in Sakura's room.

"*gasp* what was that?!?!" Hinata gasped

"I'm sure it's nothing, she probably just dropped something and it broke" Ino said calmly

Tenten, who wasn't really paying attention decided to say something rather than look stupid……………. "pie?".

Well she could forget not looking stupid……

"ummmm…. Tenten just ……… shut up" said Ino while she was looking at Tenten with a **WTF O.O **expression.

Tenten opened her mouth to argue but….

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!………………." **_

The girls heard Sakura give a scream of pain and then complete silence.

"SAKURA!!!" the girls screamed at the same time.

They bolted out of Tenten's room and forced open Sakura's locked door .

They looked for her in the room and then forced the bathroom door open and saw Sakura unconscious on the floor , glass from the mirror around her and blood dripping from her right hand.

Hinata and Ino began to scream her name while crying .

Tenten didn't have time for that , they already lost their parents, She wasn't about to lose Sakura too.

Tenten grabbed a hand towel from the rack above them and wrapped Sakura's hand in it to stop the bleeding . Ino ran downstairs and started the car while Hinata helped Tenten lift the unconscious Sakura to the car.

**In the car **

Tenten sped down the highway while Ino and Hinata sat in the back with the unconscious Sakura.

Tenten turned off the highway and into the hospital car park she ran out and shouted for someone to help, a group of three hospital workers came and lifted Sakura onto a stretcher . Wheeling her inside to emergency room where doctors began to tend to her.

**In the waiting room**

Tenten, Ino and Hinata were in the lobby . Tenten was pacing back and forth in front of Ino and Hinata. The doctor came out and began to talk to the worried girls.

"hello ladies, my name is Dr. Uchiha…………………………….." said the doctor **(a/n yea I made him a doctor) **

The girls stood there in shock. "Dr. U-Uchiha …… wait you aren't by chance related to Sasuke Uchiha ……………..are you?" asked Ino

"Who Sasuke , why yes he is my son" Dr. Uchiha replied

"OH MY …………. Anyways how is Sakura doing ?" asked Hinata getting back to the topic at hand.

"Oh yes, Sakura is fine, she woke up a little while ago , the glass thankfully missed her veins. Though , I'm curious how did this happen?"

Tenten came to the rescue " oh well she went to the bathroom , and she tripped on the bath rug and fell toward the mirror and it broke upon impact"

Dr. Uchiha could have argued with the explanation but chose not to , it seemed as if the girls just didn't want to say what happened and who was he to pressure them.

"Alright , well she's all fixed up and ready to go , she should be fine to go to school tomorrow but your parents have to sign these forms" he said.

Tenten's face turned pale on the mention of the word "parents" .

"ummmm. Doctor we don't have parents…." Ino said reluctantly .

"oh im so sorry do you have a guardian?" he asked

"um, yes we called her a little while ago she should be here by n……." replied Ino but she was cut short.

The doors burst open to reveal a worried Tsunade.

"Where is she ? , Is she ok ? When can we take her home?!" The frantic Tsunade bombarded the Doctor with Questions.

" She is fine madam and once you sign these forms you can take her" said the doctor calmly.

"Oh thank Kami!" Tsunade praised , she took the forms from the doctor and began to sign them.

**Outside the Hospital **

Tsunade had just driven off , Sakura and the girls were walking to their cars , when they encountered a young boy with dark hair exiting his car, which was parked right next to theirs **(a/n guess who it is…)** . He look up at the girls , "what are you doing here?" he sneered . Sakura hid her wrapped hand behind her back and replied " I didn't know you were that dense Uchiha , incase you can't read the sign on the building it says 'PUBLIC hospital'."

Tenten unlocked the car ,started the engine and the girls got in , Sakura rolled down her window "see ya tomorrow Uchiha" , and with that the girls drove off leaving the Uchiha behind.

**Hah it is just like let just leave the uchiha there with a sarcastic remark and no explination **

**ok reveiw **


	6. school time drama

**OMGGGGGGGG I am Sooooooo sorry I know I haven't updated in a while and today I checked my email and I want to thank everyone that reviewed and I specially want to thank **_**sister of Sasuke Uchiha **_**because her review gave me a wake up call ! So thank u and thank you to all the readers and reviewers that reviewed because I read through all the comments and It really gave me a wake up call so thank u all. Plz u guys review and give me ideas because im getting a bit of writer's block. THANK U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**This chappie is dedicated to all my readers, friends and **_**sister of Sasuke Uchiha **_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO!!!!!!! ……… wait what's that ….I don't own naruto …DAMMIT! **

**Warning major Sasuke oocness

* * *

  
**

**7:00 am **

Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all dressed and ready to go to school they all walked to sakura's room , they decided that they would let her get a little extra sleep.

"sakura?" whispered hinata as they opened the door to "hell" **(a/n: lol XD)**

There was no reply, they entered the room to find no sakura , the room was surprisingly neat and the bed was already made.

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA RAN AWAY!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Ino

Tenten turned to face Ino.

"yes Ino………….. because SAKURA would clean her room and THEN run away ……….. Ino when was the last time that sakura cleaned her room?" asked Tenten

"ummmm…… about 3 months ago" she replied

"exactly!" Tenten stated.

Just then a pleasant aroma filled the room and a shout was heard.

"GIRLS are you awake yet ? Breakfast is ready!!"

Ino who was being stupid at the moment decided to shout back while looking at the ceiling "GOD!!!!!! IS THAT YOU!!"

Tenten slapped her forehead while hinata took Ino's hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

**Downstairs **

"Good morning!" exclaimed sakura as she put the plates out onto the island .

The girls sat down and began to eat

"sakura..? Why did you get up early and make breakfast?" asked hinata

"well I got up at six which was half an hour before you guys so I bathed, brushed my teeth, got dressed, cleaned my room and made breakfast!" she replied merrily

"no sakura we get that but it's not like you to do that , hinata maybe but not you or Ino and hell not me for that matter" said Tenten

"true, I don't know why I did that I have a good feeling about today for some reason , but it ain't happening for a while again, haha so enjoy it while you have it!" laughed sakura.

The girls finished everything and left for school.

* * *

**School (coughhell-holecough) **

The girls got to school parked and went to home room with Kakashi **(a/n: umm ppl who are up to date on naruto is kakashi dead or not ? ) **They opened the door and went into the classroom, they had a lot of time because kakashi would usually arrive in the last 15 minutes on a good day on a bad day he would arrive 16 minutes before **XD **.

They sat down and turned to face each other. They began to talk to each otherwhen the populars came up to them.

"OHHH what happened to your hand!" exclaimed Ami a she pretended to care.

"now, now Ami why the hell would I tell you?" asked sakura

"oh come now you don't think I'm that heartless do you?" she asked in return

"………..yes…yes I do" replied sakura

"ugh….Ami is so like not heartless" said Misari

"like yea!" said Kisa and Niura in unison

Ami looked at her friends satisfied with what they had just said

Sakura refocused her glare back on to Ami.

"Ohh what happen Ami not gonna give them a doggie biscuit as a reward ?"

"HUMPH" Ami grunted, she stuck her nose into the air and walked away followed closely by her "bots".

The handle of the door opened 16 minutes before the bell and Kakashi walked in holding his "educational" book in front of his face .

He sat down at the teacher's desk completely ignoring the calls and shouts o "YOUR'E LATE!!" from "various" students coughnarutocough.

He looked up from his book and took roll as they waited for the bell to ring.

**(A/N: im not going to bore you with the subject periods today, so lets skip to lunch and then end of school)

* * *

  
**

**Lunch **

The girls walked to a table and sat down with their trays they began to talk and eat that THING on the tray that the school supposedly calls "LUNCH".

"Sooooo Ino whose your crush for the week?" asked hinata

"ugh no one what's the point were like freaking invisible anyway even the shy people get noticed more than we do!"

"hmmm….true….sad ….. but true" stated Tenten

"when was the last time any of us had a guy I mean we are like so freaking busy with stuff that we never have any time for guys gosh if only I could get a guy I would be sooo happy !" exclaimed a frustrated Sakura

"*sigh*wouldn't we all be happy if it happened to all of us" sighed Tenten

Just then Ami and her bots walked past them and Ami "accidentally" spilt her milk over sakura.

Sakura gasped and glared at Ami.

The whole cafeteria went quiet.

Sakura's face was mixed with the expression of shock and im-gonna-fucking-kill-you .

Sakura wanted to punch Ami sooo badly but couldn't because of her wrist . Sakura got up and walked away to the bathroom Tenten, Hinata and Ino followed her.

Once sakura was cleaned up the bell rang and they went to class.

* * *

**After school **

The place looked totally deserted, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata And Ino were all walking to the car, but Sakura remembered that she had to get a book from her locker so she told them to go ahead to the car. Sakura ran back and got the book from her locker she locked it back and began to walk away when a certain boy began to walk beside her.

"can I walk with you for a moment?" he asked, yes it was Sasuke.

"whatever" sakura simply replied

"Look I'm curious what happened to you? , my father said your hand had glass all over it when you came in." he asked

"I………. your dad tended to me?" she asked confusedly

"yeah didn't you know" he said as if it were obvious

"No I didn't know I was kind of unconscious when I woke up the only person there was a nurse and she said that I could go home the girls didn't say anything." she replied

"oh…. So what happened"

"why should I tell you?" she asked

" I already told you im curious and my dad wont tell me anything else" he replied

Sakura noticed that he wasn't gonna give up so she finally caved.

"*sigh* alright I'll tell you… just don't tell your dad ok?"

He nodded .

"good. I got angry you know fed up with Ami and all of her shit , so yeah I got angry and felt so stupid and bad so I went to the bathroom ……. And I don't know why but I ……I punched the mirror…" sakura said softly , she noticed that she was crying as they walked to the empty parking lot (except for like 4 cars one of them is Sasuke's and there are no people there right now).

Sasuke looked at her and felt so sad he never really noticed her before but now realized how deep she really was.

He raised his hands to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"are you ok now?" he asked, his voice filled with concern

"*sniff*yeah I'm fine now…….. Thanks" she said as emerald met onyx

Sakura looked away quickly as she looked around for her friends

"damn it!" she cursed

"what?" asked Sasuke

" I told them to go ahead to the CAR not drive off with out me!!" she exclaimed

"well I could drop you home if you'd like" Sasuke offered

"ummmm…. Sure why not" she accepted

They got in to the car and drove to her house with sakura giving the directions of course.

* * *

**Outside sakura's house **

Looking out of the car window sakura noticed that the girls weren't home. Sakura picked up her bag from by her feet and turned to face Sasuke.

"well umm……… thanks for everything" she thanked him

"no problem" he said coolly

Sakura shifted herself to get out of the car when she felt a tug at her wrist.

"wait, I want to see you again, meet me tomorrow after school by the old music room?" he asked

Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute " won't your friends be angry?" she asked

"they don't have to know" he replied calmly

"ummm…………sure tomorrow" she agreed

"good"

Sasuke got out of the car and went around to her side opening the door , sakura got out of the car and Sasuke closed the door for her. She turned to face him one more time.

"promise me this isn't a set up…….I've been hurt too many times" she said softly

Sasuke followed his instincts and leaned his face closer to hers.

"I promise" he whispered loud enough for her to hear as he closed the gap between their lips with a light kiss sakura was surprised at first but began to settle into it .

Sasuke slowly ended the kiss and sakura looked deeply into his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her as she walked away.

He got into the car and drove off.

Sakura opened the front door and went inside . Thank Kami that the girls weren't home, she would have to keep this a secret from them, they couldn't know . They were sworn enemies with the populars OH KAMI she was sooo in for it if ANYONE found out.

Sakura ran upstairs to her room throwing her bag to the floor and laying on the she thought of tomorrow she could only hope that Sasuke-kun… yes she said -kun would keep his promise.

* * *

**Okkkk i know sasu-kun was OOC but i warned ya so pllllz review and if you would like my email adress to give me ideas please write it IN THE REVIEW and i will PM (private message) it to you **

**k thanx ppl now click the reveiw box pllllllllz **

_**Xxhypersasusakugirl459xX **_


	7. WHATS THIS

**Ok ppl it has been a while!!!!!!!!!! i have had so much work and i still have exams coming up ! JOY! NOT! **

**so when vacation comes i will write a better chapter but 4 now this is the crappy piece i put 2gether. **

**I know you are wondering why i so suddenly wanted to update , it is because 2MRW JUNE 10TH IS MY BIRTHDAY YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM FINALLY 14 lol im like the youngest in my class! **

**Disclamer: I DONT OWN NARUTO (lol but it wud make a nice b'day prezzie lol) **

**OI LISTEN I MEAN IT **

**U NEED 2 READ THIS : I NEED HELP WITH THIS STORY !!! SO PLZ WRITE IT IN THE REVIEW AND I WILL PM U OK PLZ INCLUDE WHY YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP **

* * *

**6.00 am **

Sakura woke up extra early this morning she finished everything she had to do and ran downstairs to make breakfast . After making breakfast she left the house and ran to school, a "little" excited ne ? .

**7.00 am **

The girls got up and went to sakura's room , standing a safe distance away from the door .

Tenten being the bravest peer into the room first…….. It ……. Was ………WTF CLEAN!!!!! And Sakura was not there !!!!!!!!!!

They ran downstairs into the kitchen, the kitchen was empty as well but there was breakfast on the stove for them.

"okay so now that I am totally freaked out by saku's abnormal behavior ………. Not that it was not abnormal before but yea anyways, she's scaring me" said Ino

Hinata then pointed out the post it on the wall .

"we could have just looked at what she wrote……" she stated

"we could have just looked at what she wrote" Tenten replied in a mock tone .

"_Hey guys, I went 2 skool early 2day , therez breakfast on d stove , see u l8er, Luv saku" _

"well then….. Lets hurry and get to school" said Ino .

"HAHAHHA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH HINA PAY UP TWENTY NOW!!!!" shouted Tenten.

Hinata gave tenten her money while Ino stood there confused.

"wha?" she "smarticalishly" stated

"Hinata and I made a bet that you would one day actually WANT to get to school"

Ino just glared and ate her breakfast.

**At school **

**(a/n im just gonna skip 2 after school , im lazy ill write a lot more when vaca comes round K?)**

Sakura ran to the back of the school where the old music room was.

After about ten minutes she saw a shadow appear .

"Sasuke-kun?" she said questionably

Sakura heard a high pitched laugh "you silly stupid girl you actually thought Sasuke-kun would like someone like you? A FREAK!! " Ami appeared out of the shadow.

"You see I told you I would get my revenge sooner or later! Haha what you actually thought that MY Sasuke-kun would like you ! NEVER!"

Sakura stood there with the tears threatening to fall.

Ami walked up to sakura "time to pay bitch"

Ami brought her fist back, punched Sakura, she then kicked in her stomach and walked away murmuring something about a stupid bitch.

Sakura was on the floor writhing in pain. Her head was spinning , why hadn't she fought back? , why was she so stupid?, why did she believe Sasuke actually like her? .

Her vision became hazy and blood was trickling down the side of her mouth.

Sakura began to lose consciousness but not before the last question popped into her head………………… "why her?"

* * *

i told u it waz crap newayz reveiw plz


	8. ummm HELP

Hey ppl just an IMPORTANT a/n look I am having SEROIUS writers block with this story PLZ go 2 my profile and a the bottom of the page u will see my twitter plz go on it and message at me with sum Ideas plz I want this stry 2 continue but i have nothing frum one author to others help me out here.

Thank u

Xxhypersasusakugirl459xX


	9. chapter 9

**Alright people of the noted fiction universe**

**This story as I have come to see it is crap .**

**Honestly I have lost all will power to continue this story .**

**Have No Fear.**

**I will be creating a new story in place of this one .**

**I understand that many of you may be upset about this change and may not like it .**

**I am honestly here hoping that you will forgive me for this disappointment and read the new story that shall be put up with in this month.**

**I also apologize because school is another reason I have not continued to update the story. I have been overloaded with homework , projects, family problems and especially friend problems .**

**I hope you understand why I shall be deleting this story.**

Sincerely yours

**broken-silver-heart**


End file.
